


Will Worker

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is captured by the ARC and attempts to escape using magic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.
> 
> For my bingo card prompt: Seer/Mage/Wise Man.

Helen was furious. How dare they think they could detain her? Not that they would for long; all she needed was to extend a small amount of her will and... 

She smiled when the menagerie alarm sounded, and ran when the soldiers guarding her became distracted. The path to the door was clear and once outside, well, she was sure a car would be there, engine running and keys in the ignition. 

Helen yelped when her footing became treacherous and realised the contents of Connor's spares box was now scattered across the foot. Sheer shock stopped her reacting for an instant and that was long enough for her to find herself sprawled on the floor. Helen attempted to stand only to discover a wire firmly wrapped around her ankle and she heard the click of a gun before she could release herself. 

Helen scowled at the soldier pointing his rifle at her, tempted for a moment to make coincidence heed her will, but knew it would do her no good. Someone else here was a will worker and would seek to stop her again. 

She raised her hands and surrendered. Until she knew who stood against her... she would have to accept captivity.


End file.
